Baby lets take a car ride
by Ajihadbmw
Summary: "Baby lets take a car ride" she said as she leaned in for a quick peck on the lips.
1. Chapter 1

"Baby lets take a car ride" she said as she leaned in for a quick peck on the lips.

Happily obliging her he kissed he back, then grabbed her around the waist and led her towards his car. His mind was racing with all kind of erotic possibilities that she might have in mind. He couldn't wait to see what she had in store for him. Just the thought of what he was going to do her was getting him aroused. He grabbed her hand as they were walking to the car, taking it and brushing it across the front of his pants. Making her feel how horny he was getting. Teasing her, letting her know what exactly she was doing to him, and giving her an indication that it was going to be a wild night.

"Mmmm" she moaned as her hand brushed by the hard spot in his pants.

God how he loved it when she moaned, it turned him on even more. Making it very difficult for him to keep from jumping on top of her right there in the middle of the parking lot. Reaching his car, he looked around to make sure the parking lot was empty, and then pushed her up against the car. Pressing himself against her, their tongues met. He kissed her hard and lustfully. Forcing his tongue deep into her mouth, wrestling with hers.

"Not here!" she said pushing him off, much to his dislike. But he let her in the car anyway, knowing better things were to come. And soon.


	2. Chapter 2

It was dark outside as he drove down the highway. At first they did nothing, but that soon changed. She leaned over and took his lips in hers, running her tongue between them sensually. It took everything he had to kiss her and stay in his lane at the same time. But she wasn't through yet. She broke off the kiss, but began to lightly kiss down his neck.

He took one hand off the wheel and pushed it between her legs. Pushing aside the tight orange running shorts she had on, he pushed his fingers into her pussy. Slowly inching them into her, making her feel every bit of his fingers inside her, he felt her pussy tighten up. It was a talent she had, she could some how make it squeeze tightly, a talent that he loved. Breathing hard and moaning for more, she shifted her legs so he could have better access.

Reaching out her hands she began to fumble with his zipper. Finally getting it undone, she reached in. She moaned as she wrapped her hand around his throbbing cock. Pulling it out of the confines of his boxers she began to run her hand up and down it.

He about lost control of the car then. She was rubbing it up and down, fast at first, then slow and sensual in the next second. Without noticing he began to weave in his lane, drifting towards the side of the road.

With a seductive smile, that said she knew exactly what she was doing, she said "don't crash" Then in the next instant she leaned over and took his big cock in her mouth. Going down it, then back up several times, she began to run her tongue all over it.


	3. Chapter 3

He couldn't take it anymore, he had to pull over

He couldn't take it anymore, he had to pull over. She was licking his cock all over, taking it deep in her mouth. Inching it back in to her throat as far back as she could without choking.

She never stopped as he pulled over, just sucking up and down. Running her tongue all over it, feeling his cock twitch as she ran her tongue over the tip, she moaned long and hard.

He leaned his seat back so she could have better access so suck him off. But she had more in mind that a blow job. She instantly jumped onto his lap, straddling him and his big cock between her legs and tight running shorts. She leaned into him, giving him a long deep kiss, which turned into a tongue wrestling match in her mouth.

As he passionately kissed her, he ground his cock into her. Letting her feel how hard he was between those tight sexy shorts. He then grabbed her shirt and pulled it up and off, exposing her breasts and a sexy lacy bra. Which he quickly unhooked, allowing her two tits to fall out, nipples hard from the cold and excitment.


End file.
